


spoons

by sanghuge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, additional dose of sugar, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanghuge/pseuds/sanghuge
Summary: Johnny is a cuddler. He is so used to giving the warmest hugs and the best cuddles, instead of being the receiving ends. A natural-born big spoon, Johnny thinks of himself, and he’s very proud of it.Except this one night.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	spoons

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi. so this is my first time ever writing and publishing a fanfiction. probably just me being cheesy af because johnil land is sooo dry lately sobs so here's my smol contribution to the johnil tags! sorry for any error since english isn't my first language lol. enjoy!

Johnny is a cuddler. He is so used to giving the warmest hugs and the best cuddles, instead of being the receiving ends. He’d also like to think that cuddling is a personal talent; he was born with it. 

Johnny’s big build is also an advantage. He loves how he could perfectly envelope his cuddle partner—Taeil—in his warmth of a big body, both sighing contentedly as sleep slowly coming for the lovers. Playful kisses and squeezes often accompany them until they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Johnny loves the feeling every time he plants kisses to Taeil’s crown, and Taeil giggles in his embrace as his response, warm breaths brushing against his chest. Long limbs encircling Taeil whole body, they fit perfectly just like puzzle pieces. A natural-born big spoon, Johnny thinks of himself, and he’s very proud of it.  
  
Except this one night. The one night that kind of changed him, if he is being truthful. 

  


: :

  


Johnny was laying in his side of bed, one hand supporting his head on the headboard, the other one busily scrolling through messages he hadn’t read during the day. The room was dark and peaceful, only being illuminated by the floor lamp in the corner of the room and white light from the city outside that happened to make its way through the curtains. The only sounds there were just his relaxed breaths and the sound of water drumming against the cold bathroom floor.

Four minutes later, Johnny noticed the water sound stopped, additional light starting to emerge from the bathroom. Taeil came out from there with his brown pajamas, caramel blond hair not fully dry after taking his time under the relaxing cold shower. The clean Johnny, having had his own shower session beforehand, shifted his full weight on his left side, putting his phone away under the pillows. 

“Finally, hyung! Let’s go to sleep!” Johnny made sure he tried his best to look like the sparkly-eyed emoji, with a voice made sliightly higher than usual. He spread both of his arms; left one across to Taeil’s side of bed, while his right one into the air, making full invitation gesture for the smaller man to nest inside his embrace.

Taeil blinked. Twice. Then he proceeded to check on his phone that was previously on top of their bed drawer. If he lived in a cartoon world, Johnny was sure there would be three question marks seen across his forehead.  
  
Ouch, was he being ignored by his man, the human-embodiment of teddy bear himself? Johnny’s right arm was starting to ache.

“Babe?” Johnny tried again. Taeil who was standing still right at the edge of their bed lifted his head up to look at his big guy sprawled on the right side. Johnny started to wriggle his arms, wrist flapping cutely. He tried his best to convey the _baby-you-belong-in-my-arms-come-hug-me-right-now-pleasee_ message through his puppy-like expression. The older guy still said nothing, though.

Johnny, feeling sort of dejected, finally lowered his arm. “What, are you not planning to sleep tonight?”  
  
There was a three-second pause before Taeil put down his phone back on the drawer then folded his arms over his chest.  
  
“I want to be the bigger spoon tonight.”  
  
Oh. Johnny just picked another question mark up his forehead. That was new. Johnny wasn’t quite prepared to give a proper response.  


Taeil, seeing his boyfriend’s baffled look, couldn’t help it but had one corner of his lips higher than the other.  
  
“Well if you don’t want to, I can sleep on the couch for the night, I wouldn’t mind-”

“Okay, okay, here. I guess tonight is trying-something-new kind of night, huh?”  
  
Johnny adjusted his full weight to his right side, body now facing the opposite side. Both knees close to his torso, shrinking himself. He made a mental countdown up to ten but still couldn’t sense any movements coming from behind his hunched back, so he lifted his head and peeked over his shoulder to shoot his boyfriend an antsy look.  
  
Taeil chuckled, “You’re so cute, you know?”  


Taeil finally moved from his spot to turn off the corner lamp then plopped down on his side of their shared bed. Johnny could feel the muscles on his back somewhat stiffened once Taeil pressed his cheek on his clothed back warmly. (How could he know that, you ask? That was the perfect warmth and squishiness that Johnny remembered all too well. His back is very sensitive, mind you.)  


The blonde man entwined his legs with the younger, his left hand softly squeezing Johnny’s left waist. “Rough day at work today?”  
  
“Huh, no? It was just as mediocre as usual, nothing much.”  
  
“Then why are you so tensed up? I thought you’re about to tell me some important episodes tonight.”  
  
“No, none of that.” Johnny paused for a few seconds before continuing, “Well, you know, I have zero experience with this position; me being the smaller one.”  
  
“Ooh, is that why you curl yourself up so much right now?”  
  
Johnny was thankful Taeil couldn’t see his reddening face. “U-um, I think I am not in the right size enough to be hugged, that’s why.”  


Taeil let out a delightful laugh. "You're so wrong, Youngho."  
  
Johnny felt Taeil shifting upwards from his current position without untangling their legs. The next time he knew, a pair of soft lips gently pressed the skin on Johnny’s nape, trailing kisses along the spine down to the base of his neck.  


The lazy kisses went on and on, up and down, sometimes wandered off onto his upper shoulder blades that were exposed by his loosely worn navy-blue pajamas. Johnny also felt dainty fingers moving along the muscles of his back, exploring each bumps and crooks with tender movements. Johnny swore he had shivered at least twice, enjoying himself too much under Taeil’s touch.  


“Ease up, babe,” Taeil purred onto the younger’s warm skin amidst his kisses. “Just relax, okay? I don’t want any of your muscles strained tomorrow. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  


The hand that was on Johnny’s waist, now trailing up the sides, then moved forward to wrap his arm around Johnny’s torso, palm rested against his chest. The other arm sneaked under Johnny’s head, letting the younger to use it as a pillow. Taeil’s hands cradling on Johnny’s chest was welcomed by other pair of strong, bigger hands holding each of his wrists lovingly.  


Getting lost in the pure bliss that is inside Taeil’s arms, Johnny unknowingly let loose of all the tension straining his body before, albeit his posture still being quite hunched and not fully straight. Johnny was at his very ground state. He wondered if he made Taeil felt this way too every time he held the older in his embrace.  
  
Johnny hummed pleasantly, “I am very much relaxed now, thank you.”  


Every touch sent electricity down his spine. There was also this sensation bubbling inside his stomach, the same kind of feeling he felt when Taeil first kissed him before they part away on the night after Johnny’s promotion party. Sure, Johnny and Taeil both had done more than just cuddling in their few months of relationship but for some reasons, Johnny felt this kind of proximity is a new kind of intimate.  


“Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I will stop.”  
  
“No, please. Don’t stop. I love you. I love everything about you, everything you do.” Johnny mumbled sleepily, eyes getting closed, clearly getting too deep into every seconds of this moment.  


Taeil planted a longing kiss below Johnny’s left ear. “I love you too, big boy.”  
  
Taeil’s kisses were still soft and gentle, but also getting sloppier as time was ticking away. Johnny rubbed Taeil’s knuckles in circular motions in each exhale of the older’s breath against his nape until both pair of eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.

  


: :

  


Goodness gracious, feeling small isn’t actually so bad, Johnny thinks.  
  
If being small means he could get showers of kisses down his neck and delicate fingers trailing along each crooks of his back, Johnny wouldn’t mind.  
  
If his back ever hurts from all the attempts of making himself small so that he could, too, fit perfectly in Taeil’s arms on such nights, Johnny would gladly do it on daily basis. He knows Taeil will kiss it better.

  


**Author's Note:**

> aha I am so johnil deprived that I decided to write this instead of my final project report. I hope it’s not too garbage lmao. Any kind of feedbacks are always welcomed! <3 also u can find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/taeiliocentric/)


End file.
